Jewel case ch2
by titangirl161
Summary: yeah! ch 2 is up! and it took me 4eva! please don't kill me wreviews- im still new at this!
1. Default Chapter

I finally decided to get to the computer and type. Go me.  
  
Chapter Two: Search Party  
  
In no time, the group had made to a wooded area, where, it seemed, the girl was being held captive. Boton was trying to use her compass to find the demon, but since Hiei and Kurama were around, it kept going on the fritz. To say the least, she was quite annoyed.  
  
In no time, they came up to a henchman of the demon Esindo. All Yusuke had to do was use his spirit shotgun and it was gone.  
  
The next henchman was a bit trickier. It moved very fast, so Yusuke couldn't get a clear shot on it. Hiei was the only one who could move fast enough to hit it, and once he knocked it over, Kuwabara impaled it on his spirit sword.  
  
"These cronies aren't too hard to hit. I'm getting insulted," said Hiei.  
  
"The midget is right. These guys are wimps. I bet Esindo himself isn't too hard to kill either," Kuwabara agreed. *  
  
The group pressed onward. Another demon attacked, but Kurama quickly chopped it to pieces with his Rose Whiplash attack.  
  
Finally, one last henchman showed up, named Tripo, appropriately enough- it had three heads, three arms, three legs, and three tails. This one was actually harder. Yusuke tried to use his shotgun, but the demon easily dodged. Kuwabara tried to use his sword, but the demon had two swords. Hiei helped out with the other sword while Kurama tried to cut it with his rose whip. Yusuke tried to punch it, but it moved too fast for him.  
  
Finally, Hiei left Kuwabara to deal with two swords, while he tried to hit the demon from another angle. He made a direct hit, and cut off one of the demons arms. Kurama took advantage of this, and cut off another arm. While it stopped a moment, Yusuke used his spirit shot gun attack and the demon was pretty much obliterated. They were almost there.  
  
A man with gold eyes and long sky blue hair was running through the forest at the same time. Why did I leave her alone? I should've known I couldn't trust her to take care of herself on her own! I did know! So why did I leave? I'm so stupid! He yelled at himself as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. He had left his other friends to go find her own his own. It was, in his opinion, his own fault anyway.  
  
The demon Esindo was quite displeased learning his henchmen had failed. But he knew of some one who was coming, and had a plan. He turned to his captive. "Don't get your hopes up. Your friend is coming to rescue you, but who knows if he'll succeed."  
  
"You better not hurt him!"  
  
"Oh, I won't have to. I won't even touch him at all."  
  
Suddenly, the same man who had been running through the forest appeared. He was a little tired, and he looked enraged.  
  
Esindo smiled. "Well, I see I have a visitor. Inuyasha, is your name, correct?"  
  
"I'm not here to talk! I'm here for Kagome and the jewel shards!"  
  
"Ah yes, your pretty friend. It would be such a shame if she was ripped to pieces. That would be just terrible, no?"  
  
"You better not hurt her!"  
  
"Maybe I won't. You see, I have a proposition for you. There is a bunch of people seeking to destroy me. If you kill them, I may spare her life."  
  
"And the jewel?"  
  
"Yours as well."  
  
"If I refuse?"  
  
Esindo pushed his claws up against Kagome's neck, and Inuyasha understood.  
  
"Ok, I'll help you. But I'll rip you apart if you go back on your word." With that, he turned and went to quickly destroy the attackers.  
  
Esindo turned to Kagome. "It's now or never. Hand over the jewel, or die."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were close to where Esindo was when a man came out of the shadows. He seemed out of breath, as he had been doing a lot of running. He stood in front of them. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you through. Turn back or I'll see to the end of you. It's your choice."  
  
Ooh, suspense- sorry to end here, but I need more time to develop the next chapter. As for the *-Kuwabara and Hiei agreed on something-Yay! I'll probably finish in one or two more chapters-three at most. 


	2. ch3 jewel case

Ok, first off, I'd like to thank the two people who actually read my story and gave me reviews-thank you!!!!! I really appreciate it!! 'sniffle', 'sob'. Really. Ok- first- Nikki, I'd like to read a story of yours, but, even as I searched the site for hours (yes, I am aware that I have no life) I couldn't find anything written by Kuramasgirl. If you could give me a title, an update day, a genre, -anything- then I'd like to read your story. As for the other review- you're question- first. I am VERY SORRY, but I am still new to fanfic, so please forgive me and my retarded computer- I couldn't, for some reason, post it on the first chapter of my story. You didn't miss much- the guys got another case- Yukuse got dragged away from a date with Kieko by Boton, and Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama got another case where they had to rescue a girl with a very powerful jewel (Kagome). Chizura (I can't spell her name, it's Kuwabara's sister) promised to look after Kuwabara's kitten (awwww!). That's it.  
  
One more thing- I don't own YYH. I don't own inuyasha either. I wish I did. 'sob'.  
  
Jewel Case, ch. 3  
  
The group stared at the strange man. Who was he? And how did he just appear from nowhere?  
  
Hiei frowned. "This man- he seems to be a demon, but there's something unusual- like he's not really a demon at all. I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
Kurama was silent for a moment, and then stepped forward. "Leave him to me," he said. He walked up to the man. "If I am correct, then you are Inuyasha."  
  
"It's seems as though everyone's heard of me," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Wait, I heard of this. Isn't he only a half breed?" Hiei asked.  
  
"A half demon?" Kuwabara asked, while his eyes widened.  
  
Inuyasha looked increbibly annoyed. "Just because I'm only half- demon doesn't mean I can't tear you all to pieces." He withdrew a large sword, the tetsusaiga. It looked like the tooth of some animal, actually a tooth from Inuyasha's father. It could only be used to protect humans, and since Inuyasha wanted to protect Kagome, the sword would work with him. He drew it in front of him. I can't let you win. I won't let Kagome down. He snarled, ready to fight.  
  
Kurama was calm and unafraid, as he always was. He just pulled out his Rose Whip and prepared to fight.  
  
Inuyasha jumped at Kurama first, but Kurama was able to dodge. He swung the whip at Inuyasha, but missed as well. Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't going to give up this fight. Inuyasha was incredibly fast, and while Kurama was somewhat off balanced, Inuyasha was able to run up from behind.  
  
"Kurama, watch out!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Too late. Kurama dodged, but not fast enough, and Inuyasha got a decent hit on Kurama's side. It wasn't going to kill him, but it hurt a hell of a lot. Kurama fell, and just as Inuyasha meant to attack him again, Kurama, who was ready this time, swung the whip again. This time he hit Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha managed to swing himself to the side, just before he would've impaled himself on the Rose Whip.  
  
Kurama rose to his feet. "I suppose you should know, the Rose Whip can cut through anything. Had you not dodged, you would've lost your right arm. I am afraid, however, that we cannot let you hinder our quest any further." He raised the whip to cut Inuyasha in half, and in a last ditch effort to save his life, Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga above him. The Rose Whip came down, but it bounced off when it hit the tetsusaiga.  
  
Everyone gasped in complete shock. Impossible, Kurama thought. The Rose Whip can cut through any substance. But why can't it cut through this sword? Inuyasha grinned. He quickly got to his feet again as everyone stared in surprise. "It would seem as though you are at a disadvantage now. I am not gonna let you win."  
  
Kurama nodded. "I see. It would appear that this is a death match. No matter. I am confident I will not fail."  
  
He lunged at Kurama again. Kurama decided to take the defensive to find a weakness, and no matter how many times Inuyasha swung at him, he repelled the attacks with his whip. He tried to begin to form a plan, but it would be a risky one. If he was off by even the slightest bit....  
  
"It would seem as though your Rose Whip isn't as powerful as you may think." Inuyasha taunted. He prepared to attack again, but as he swung the tetsusaiga, Kurama swung his whip at the same time, leaving Inuyasha defenseless.  
  
The whip hit before the tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha, luckily, was not torn up, only knocked over, and the tetsusaiga missed its mark by only a few inches, swishing passed Kurama's face.  
  
"That was close," Kuwabara declared as the sword just missed taking Kurama's head off.  
  
"I was getting a little worried, but, as usual, Kurama pulled through," Yusuke added.  
  
"Of course he did, you fools." Hiei, as usual, was still taunting Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
Kurama came over to his wounded opponent. "Maybe the Rose Whip cannot destroy your sword, but it can destroy you. And trust me, it will destroy you." Kurama prepared to finish him, but Inuyasha rolled over and tried to rise again just as....  
  
"Hey! There you are! We've been looking all day for you!" a young voice called.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei turned. Behind them, three more people appeared. There was a teenage girl with a huge boomerang, a monk with a glove over his hand, and a small fox demon. They quickly surveyed the scene in shock. The little fox looked like he had wished he hadn't made himself known. The girl just stood serious and silent and the monk asked nervously, "Uh...is this a bad time?"  
  
"Miroku? Sango? Shippo? What are you three doing here?"  
  
"We came to find you and Kagome...say, where is Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing her friend wasn't there.  
  
"I'm trying to save her!"  
  
"I'll help!" Shippo, who thought of Kagome as a mother, immediately cried.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"So, in that case, you plan to fight two humans and two demons on your own?" Sango asked skeptically.  
  
Just then a small flea named Myuoga jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha turned to it. "What are you doing here? You only stick around if you're certain I'll win."  
  
Myuoga blushed. He was a coward, and he knew it, but it hated when everyone gave him remarks like that. "Inuyasha-san, don't fight them. These people are on our side!"  
  
"What do you mean, on our side? This guy's to kill me!"  
  
"Please let me explain. They are only trying to help Kagome."  
  
"Kagome? Is that the girl with the jewel or something?"  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Oh, so that's her name."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Well, I'm a detective, and I got a case about a girl with a powerful jewel that we had to rescue or something. I didn't know her name though."  
  
"What did she look like?" Inuyasha asked, a little less suspicious.  
  
"She had long blue-ish hair and blue eyes."  
  
"That's Kagome alright."  
  
However, the others, who hadn't known Kagome was kidnapped, didn't take the news well.  
  
"She was kidnapped and you didn't even tell us?!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"I was fighting to save her!"  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes a second. "I left her alone a little because she wanted to bathe in peace," he started to explain.  
  
"What? She was bathing and you didn't tell me?" Miroku cried.  
  
Inuyasha shot him a nasty look and continued. "Anyway, when I came back, she was coming up to the woods, but then was gone. All that was left was a map, where I found Esindo. He told me I had to fight off some people if I wanted to see her alive again."  
  
"Meanwhile we were on a case to save her," Hiei started to put together.  
  
"So we were really on the same side all along. We both want to help Kagome. So we should just join sides and fight Esindo together."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Even though it's a good plan, I can't. Esindo- he has a special mind power. He can tell what's going on else where, even very far away. He'll know, and he'll kill her."  
  
"Then maybe I'll make sure he doesn't find out," Hiei said. He removed his bandana to reveal the Jagan, his artificial third eye. He started to concentrate, and Jagan started to glow.  
  
Esindo was trying to figure out what was going on- he couldn't hear, but the fighting had stopped, so he guessed something was wrong- when a searing pain shot across his head.  
  
"YEEAAARRRRGGG!" he screamed. Kagome, who was near him, shivered. What was going on? Was Inuyasha all right? Did he die? Tears came to Kagome's eyes at the thought. No, he couldn't have died. Right?  
  
She still hadn't given him the jewel piece. He had been too distracted by the fight to ask her about it again. He continued to scream and she stared in horror, wondering what was going on. Please, Inuyasha. Please be ok.  
  
Hiei stopped concentrating and smiled. "He won't know what's going on for a while now," he said, placing his bandana back over the Jagan.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He knew they didn't have much time. He looked to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who had come up next to him, then at Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. "Alright. Let's do this."  
  
The spirit detective smiled. "Let's go save your friend."  
  
That's it for this chapter. To the people who read this- I may not update for a while, but please do not lose faith- I will finish this story some how. Hopefully no one's lost anymore. Hope you enjoyed this chapter- it was a little more exciting. ( 


	3. ch4 Jewel case

Finally, I present to you the last chapter of this fan fic- yay! YAY!!! Cough OK, anyway, after this I'll be writing fan fictions for Inuyasha, Cyborg 009, and JtHM, but eventually I will return for another YYH.  
  
Many thanks to the people who wasted their time reading my story, and many more thanks to the people who wasted even more time reviewing. THANK YOU ALL!!! Smile I HEART YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Cyborg 009. I don't own JtHM. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on. But I DO own Esindo- HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!(SMACKS PEOPLE WITH TM AND R STAMPS AWAY) BACK OFF!!! I own...(reaches into pocket): Chap Stick, hand lotion, and exactly 32 cents. Wow, I have 32 cents???!!!? I'm rich! Oh sorry! On with the story!  
  
Jewel Case  
Chapter 4: Showdown  
  
Kagome looked at Esindo, frightened. What was going on? Was Inuyasha alive? Was he going to rescue her? She hoped so. This demon was freaking her out. She had been kidnapped by plenty of demons before, but none had made a proposition like this. Usually, they just wanted to start the fight. Was Esindo a fighter? Or was he all brains?  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha came up through the clearing. He was followed by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome smiled. Her friends had come to save her after all. But she was surprised to see four more people- a kid with black hair, a kid with orange hair, a kid with red hair, and a midget. (Sorry, Hiei fans!! I love him too, but we can't deny the truth- HE IS SHORT!!!)  
  
Who are those guys, Kagome wondered. Were those the same people Esindo wanted Inuyasha to kill? Definitely a possibility. Were they after the gem? Another possibility. Then again, they had come to rescue her, so they had to be nice, right?  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward. "Let Kagome go," he growled.  
  
Esindo glared, seeing everyone there. "I see you've gotten some help, Inuyasha. No matter, I'll just destroy you all myself." He started to transform into a very large..............................................................kitten???????????????????  
  
"AWW! How cute!!!!!" Kuwabara cried, ignoring the somewhat shocked glances he was getting from his friends. (Except for Hiei, who is NOT his friend, just an ally.) Esindo looked down, mumbled, "Just a second," and started to transform again. This time, he became a large alligator like creature. Kuwabara looked disappointed.  
  
Immediately, Esindo started going for Kuwabara. Apparently, he didn't like being called cute. Kuwabara started to run for his life.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were after me!" a rejected Inuyasha cried. Then he remembered why he was there and ran to help Kagome.  
  
"Should we help him?" Yusuke asked, almost enjoying Kuwabara getting chased around by Esindo (don't know why, probably the demon half liked it).  
  
"Sure let's save the poor idiot."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke started powering up his spirit gun, Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip, and Hiei pulled out his katana. They all jumped in to help the unfortunate Kuwabara. Hiei made a nice slash on him with his katana, Kurama cut him up a bit, and Yusuke fired the spirit gun, hitting him square in the chest. He was tired, but he refused to give up. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword and also started to swing at him- and even hit him a few times! Then a boomerang came out and knocked the demon backward. It circled and went back to Sango. She wanted to help in this fight as well. Yusuke hit it again with his spirit gun. Kurama tried a Rose Whiplash attack, but Esindo managed to dodge, barely, so he still got cut up. Hiei hit it again, making an even deeper slash, and Sango's boomerang hit it again. Then, suddenly, he began to get pulled backwards. Every one felt a strong gust of wind and dove to the ground. The demon was soon sucked into a black hole...in Miroku's hand? Yes, it was the monk's Air Tunnel, and it sucked the demon into oblivion.  
  
"That was somewhat anti- climactic." Kuwabara declared.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had freed Kagome and she went over to say thanks. "Thank you all for helping to rescue me from that demon. But who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm Yusuke," the black haired boy replied. "That's Kuwabara," he pointed to the boy with orange hair, "Kurama," he pointed to the red head, "and Hiei" he pointed to the midget. (Again- SORRY!) "Oh, and sorry for beating up your boyfriend."  
  
"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Really, I thought you were," Yusuke said, mildly confused.  
  
"Probably like you and Keiko," Kurama said. (I learned how to spell her name!)  
  
"I'm NOT Keiko's boyfriend!!!"  
  
"Exactly. Yet you like her, and just don't want to show your true feelings."  
  
Yusuke turned red. So did Inuyasha. Hiei just mumbled something not understandable. Kagome, seeing the tense situation, said, "Well, thanks again for all your help." She nudged Inuyasha, who just mumbled, "thanks."  
  
"May I ask what the name of the gem you posses is?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's called the Shikon no Tama, and it has amazing powers in the hands of evil. It was in my left side, taken out by a centipede, and then shattered by me on accident. We're collecting all the pieces so we can restore it and keep it safe."  
  
"Interesting," Kurama said with a small nod.  
  
The spirit detectives and the Shikon shard hunters (I made that up on the spot) said goodbye. "Maybe we'll meet again," Yusuke wondered aloud. "Next time we'll meet as allies." Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe." The two groups went their separate ways.  
  
Another day, another case closed for the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
The End 


End file.
